


The Trouble When The Encryption On Your Files Was Written By The Guy With Access To Your Files

by OntheStraightandNarrow



Category: Batman (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tim being a hacker, mother hen Todd, sleep deprivation and coffee because Tim, sort of humour? It's a light fic anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OntheStraightandNarrow/pseuds/OntheStraightandNarrow
Summary: There's a lull between cases, nothing is blowing up at this very instant and there haven't been any supervillains proposing to destroy the world for a good twenty-four hours, so Tim's got time to update the Batcomputer's security. And everyone knows that the best way to test any security is to try and break into the most secure areas.Tim, no. Those files are secret for a reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid this isn't going to make much sense unless you've read the Grayson (2014) comic run, hell, it may not make sense even if you have. Otherwise, this is set between after Dick goes undercover as a gay, French, gymnast school teacher (completely canon) and before Bruce loses his memories of Batman or something (hell if I know what's going on there, I haven't read any 2014-2015 DC events). 
> 
> I wrote this because, honestly, mainstream published comics feel exactly like fan fics at times. 
> 
> :)  
> Edit 20/5/17: wow there are alot of typos in this. I'm just gonna ... not fix them right now. Maybe later.

It’s not like Tim goes out of his way to snoop into Bruce’s files. It’s just. There’s a reason why, next to Oracle, he’s the go to guy for information. He loves it, uncovering secrets that paint a more vibrant picture, attaining leverage, employing all the skills the World’s Greatest Detective taught him.

So, when he decides early one morning that the Batcomputer could do with a little upgrading, naturally the only way he can ensure that it’s secure is by testing it. Couple of harmless black box tests at first, but quickly he gets to the fun stuff. The network is tight, the backdoor into police and FBI databases virtually invisible, CCTV footage is finally bearable to sort through and comm lines are as good as they’re gonna get. 

But comm history. Well, Tim wouldn’t have called it easy, but Bruce’s latest encrypted and “untraceable” call took all of twenty minutes to retrieve, decode and convert to a lossless file. Simple matter when Tim’s has had a front row seat to the source code. A little more digging - because Tim has to make sure that Bruce’s super top secret files remain that way, right? - reveal that Dick Grayson isn’t dead. In fact, he’s part of a secret evil spy organisation. 

A mug of coffee appears next to his elbow by the time he’s stumped over how Spyral’s masking technology can fool even the most high-tech cameras. He stares at it dumbly, uncomprehending for a moment. One hand comes down on Tim’s shoulder, Jason leaning heavily on him while he scans the information on the screens, sipping on his own mug. 

“The resolution on your cameras are shit. The faces are all blurry.” Jason comments after his first cursory glance. Tim wordlessly highlights the resolution and make of the cameras, and Jason makes a “huh” sound, but Tim finally figures out how to drink from a cup and becomes absorbed in the taste of coffee. 

Jason sets down his own mug, decorated with “#1 Super-Hero” on it, and taps on the keyboard for a little bit, before asking, “So, tell me what I’m looking at here.”

“Evil secret spy organisation.” Does Jason hide a stash of the good coffee in Wayne manor? Surely he wouldn’t brave going into the kitchen if there was even a miniscule chance he could run into Bruce while in his underpants-

“So, this spy organisation has fucked up and now Bats is after them?”

“Dick’s joined them. How do you make coffee so well?”

“Wait, what?”

“This is, like, a liquid orgasm.”

“No, Big Bird’s alive? Timmy, focus.”

“Yeah, he’s at an all-girls school or something.” 

Jason eyes him warily. “Just how much did you sleep last night?”

Tim frowns, and rubs his eyes, suddenly realising, that no, he didn’t get much sleep at all. “You were too hot,” Jason doesn’t crack his usual smirk, still looking slightly horrified, “so I came here to cool off, I dunno, an hour? Less?”

Jason gently pries the mug of coffee out of Tim’s fingers. “We went to bed around two, and it is now eight-ish. Take a fucking nap, you zombie.”

Tim’s eyes follow the mug’s path to the other table intently. Then he blinks and turns his attention back to the monitors, searching for something.

“They’re based in England, but they operate around the world. They’re searching for – body parts? What? Dick’s worried about them making a weapon? And their tech is as good as ours, in different ways, sure, but.” He tabs and a screen comes up with pages of typed notes, with highlighted words such as “heart” and “brain” and “Matron” and “Hypnos”. 

“Tim, you’re hallucinating. You pulled an all-nighter last night, too.” 

“The only hallucination here is the one who won’t stop telling me to go to bed.” Tim grumbles.

“Okay,” Jason sighs, “time to go,” and smoothly pulls Tim out of the chair and over his shoulder. Tim responds by indignantly squawking and attempts to wrap his legs around Jason’s chest and roll into a takedown, but Jason holds Tim’s legs together and Tim can’t get enough leverage to stop him. He starts up the stairs of the Batcave to enter the manor, the risk of running into Bruce be damned.

“Jason! He can’t do it! He can’t take off his mask, he’s a performer, he’s high energy and he won’t be able to turn himself off. And he can’t confide in anyone. He doesn’t realise-“ Tim gasps as a brainwave hits him. “They’re spies, they all wear masks.” 

Then Tim frowns, the incriminating evidence of his night time digging glowing softly at him over Jason’s shoulder. “Jason, at least let me wipe the history on the computer.” And while he’s waiting for that to happen, he can jot down a few notes on how Dick’s just a small pawn in this game and that he definitely has no clue that he can’t trust any of them and that he certainly doesn’t realise what a stupid fucking idea it was to let them install mind controlling wetware in his brain. Jason seems to come to the same conclusion, about that if he lets Tim back on the computer, he’s not going to be able to get him off it for hours. 

“I’ll wipe it, babybird, and you can do a better job of it after you’ve slept for at least four hours.” 

Tim falls silent, eyes burning and, now that he thinks about it, the tightness of a headache starting at his temples. It’s only been about fifty hours with maybe about three hours of sleep in that time, but he’s functioned with worse, he can handle – shit. He didn’t even think twice about telling Jason that Dick’s alive. Once he realises Tim’s not actually making this up he’s going to go after Dick and rip him a new one. Maybe Tim’s not as sharp as he can be right this moment. 

He drops his head and watches the curves of Jason’s back underneath the loose T-shirt as he walks, placing a hand on the shifting muscles, tense under the weight of carrying Tim’s body. Alfred’s probably up and in the kitchen by this time, and Tim lifts his head to check, yep, there he is, a smile of disapproval at their antics and Tim raises a hand and waves. Once Alfred is out of sight, Tim taps Jason’s back.

“Kay, Jay, I’ll walk there myself, put me down.” Tim feels Jason hesitate, but he lets him down. Tim sets off to the stairs for his bedroom. Jason follows.

“Don’t trust me?” Tim grins as Jason shakes his head, his eyes locked on Tim’s bare legs. “Or something else on your mind?”

“You weren’t there when I woke up, of course there’s something else on my mind.” 

Tim reaches his bedroom, pulling Jason in and pressing him against the wall next to the door. He slides his hands up Jason’s sides and raises up on his toes to be at his eye-level, lips close enough to touch. “Wipe the computer. I’ll be waiting. Do not leave the country without me,” and heads into the bathroom. He swears he hears Jason’s eyeroll. 

He relieves himself, and brushes his teeth, turns on the air-con to max and manages to put the key bullet points of Dick’s situation on a few sticky-notes that he’ll type up later before falling into bed because, yeah, he is goddamn tired. 

He’s on the brink of sleep when Jason steals back into the room, softly closing the door behind him. Tim lifts an arm reaching for him to indicate that he is still awake, and he feels the bed dip and his arm meets Jason’s back as he lies next to him. Jason mouths at his neck and pulls the covers high over them. 

“It’s fucking freezing in here, baby, what the hell?” Jason wraps his arms tight around Tim, pulling him as close as possible. Tim just hums, lost to the world.

Later that day, Red Robin comes across Red Hood on patrol in the midst of a stakeout. Hood’s got a scope trained on a dark apartment window, the target clearly not home yet and is messing around with comm frequencies on the gangs he’s keeping tabs on. His helmet is resting by his feet. Red Robin announces his presence by letting his glider cape flutter softly.

“Red,” Hood greets.

“Red,” replies Red Robin, “Got something for you. Basic report of what I’ve got so far on Spyral, you want it on your personal network or the Bat one?”

Hood sighs, “Personal. You’re right, N’s alive, that fucker. You told B yet?”

Red pauses as he taps on his data unit. “Nah, probably won’t. Only if he brings me into it himself. Just gonna keep tabs on N – D – 37, urgh, whatever he’s calling himself these days. Hood, we can’t interfere. We’d only compromise him. He’s good enough to stay out of danger but he’s gonna feel the pressure. B’s handling him.”

Hood checks the file Red sent him, glances back at the still-dark apartment, and grunts a sullen “Thanks.” 

Red knows he’s angry at Dick. They had, after all, promised not to lie to one another, and Dick was the last one they were expecting to pull this shit. It stings. 

Hood sighs, relaxes, and Red knows that he’s let it go for now. He turns to Red, “That all you got for me?”

Red takes in his leer, “Not in the suits, Hood, no matter how many times you’ll try to tempt me.”

“Well, man always succumbs to temptation.”

“Hmmm.”

Hood turns his attention back to his stakeout, before voicing a thought. “So, what exactly were you doing on the Batcomputer to find out such delicate information?”

Red’s lips twitch in a smirk, “Penetration.” 

Hood whips his head around quick enough that he must have cricked something, “Wait, on the - how –“

“Cyber penetration. Checking B’s security.” Red tilts his head innocently, “What did you think?”

Hood faces forward again. Red sees him valiantly trying to keep a straight face, but he fails as he snorts and drops his head to silently laugh, shoulders shaking. When he raises his head, there’s a wide and genuine grin lighting up his face. Red smiles softly at the sight.

“Temptation, indeed.” Hood shifts his position slightly, glances once more at the dark apartment, and then Red quickly moves out of Hood’s range, anticipating the lunge. Hood catches himself lightly on his hands, grinning predatorily up at Red from his crouch. “I’ll get you, Red.”

Red rolls his shoulders and bounces over to the edge of the building. “Not this time,” he throws over his shoulder as he falls, fanning out his cape and gliding away, feeling Hood’s heated gaze on him as he leaves.


End file.
